Vigilantes in Love
by QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: One-shots for the REAL Dynamic Duo, Robin/Nightwing and Batgirl! Chap 1: Has anyone ever wondered how the Bird met his future girlfriend? This answers that question! UPDATES AT RANDOM!
1. First Meeting

**A/N: OK, so, after my adorable one-shot 'Parents', I realized I really, _really _wanted to write more for the RichardXBarbara/NightwingXBatgirl pairing, and so we come to: HERE! TA-DA! This is now officially my location for a series of one-shots for this happy pairing! This will basically be a bunch of stories leading up to season two of the show, their relationship throughout the hard times, their eventual marriage and their evolutions into the heroes we all know them as and love them as! Are you as excited as I am? I doubt it... anyway, here we go!**

**Y~*~J**

Robin was _not _happy.

Batman had been quite adamant about not letting him patrol tonight, what with Two-Face's recent spike in criminal activity, but the Boy Wonder had finally convinced him that he would stay as far away as possible from Dent's usual hotspots and to only patrol around the quieter places in town.

As luck would have it, Two-Face and his gang had been switching hideouts to escape the Bat's detection, leaving a false trail that led to the other side of Gotham while they moved to a different rundown building in Crime Alley.

And, _of course _Robin would be right around that area beating up a group of muggers at the exact moment the gang drove down the street.

It didn't even take a millisecond for the gang members to recognize who he was; all they saw was the black and red costume with the yellow lined cape and they opened fire with no hesitation.

And that is how the poor bird found himself tied to a chair in the new hideout, a bullet hole in his shoulder that refused to stop bleeding and Harvey Dent stalking around him, rolling his double-sided coin in between his fingers and muttering to himself, as if deciding whether or not killing Robin would mean his untimely demise at the hands of the Bat.

Robin grit his teeth, half from pain, half from annoyance as Dent's gang loitered around nearby, snickering to each other in triumph and drinking toasts of victory for their capture of the Dark Knight's young protege.

"So, baby bird," hissed Two-Face, suddenly appearing right next to Robin, his disgustingly scarred features getting far too close into Robin's personal space, "Shall we play the game?"

"You cheat every time," Robin said steadily, ignoring the rush of anxiety that hit him square in the gut, "There's no point to a game that's not fair for both players."

Dissatisfied, Two-Face growled and carelessly backhanded the thirteen-year-old across the face, leaving a harsh red mark and a small gash from an expensive ring on one of his knuckles.

Biting his lip to keep from crying out, Robin boldly locked glares with the man, his face defiant.

Two-Face smirked, leaning away from the bird for a moment before turning around and walking to a shadowed corner of the hideout. There was a sound, like metal dragging on something, and Robin stiffened as Two-Face pulled out a metal baseball bat.

"Doesn't matter if you play or not, birdie," he growled menacingly, his eyes dark and maniacal, "Let's see if Lady Luck is on your side tonight!"

With that, Dent flipped his double-sided coin into the air, catching it on it's journey downwards and slapping it onto his left wrist before carefully removing his hand. His face's two sides twisted into a sinister grin that made the bird shudder against his will.

"Tails. Looks like Lady Luck isn't happy with you tonight," Two-Face hissed, raising the metal bat and pulling back to swing. Robin flinched, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation of the pain he was already quite familiar with from past experiences with Gotham's villians.

The pain didn't come, and Robin opened his eyes hesitantly. What he saw made his eyes fly open wide in shock, his mouth hanging open as well.

A figure had appeared - it had the familiar cowl and cape on, but it was _way _too small to be Batman - behind Dent, and it had wrapped a cord around the end of the metal bat, freezing it on it's journey toward the Boy Wonder's torso. With a swift, hard yank, the bat flew out of Two-Face's hand and clattered away somewhere in the shadows of the hideout.

Two-Face spun around to meet the figure, his eyes filled with rage. "Son of a-!" he began furiously, only to be kicked right in the jaw, sending him stumbling into the floor. By now, Dent's goons had started to react, crying out in shock and anger and pulling out their weapons; an assortment of tasers, guns and crowbars all around.

The figure smirked, the cowl only covering the top of their head and allowing their fire-red hair to hang out the back, a nice back-drop to the black of the outfit the figure - Robin could now tell it was a _ girl _(holy crap) - as she stood fearlessly in front of the assembly goons.

"Bring it on, boys!" she called loudly, smirk clearly written on her face.

A man close to the front had the misfortune of being the first one to open fire on the girl; he ended up with a decent lump on the head as the girl's boot contacted his face and sent him crashing to the ground, his skull rapping sharply on the hard concrete.

The rest of the gang soon followed the man; bullets and crowbars flew around the room, but not a single thing hit the girl as she dodged and ducked, using the guys as springboards to jump around the room and hit them all to knock them out. For a moment, Robin felt a little offended; the using the goons as springboards was his move! But, then again, this girl _was _saving his ass, so he kept his mouth shut.

After the last guy finally fell to her vicious attacks, the girl turned to Robin, her face hidden in shadow. Robin had to hold back a smirk; that was _such _a Batman look. The girl wore an outfit that looked practically like a remodeled Batsuit, except with no Kevlar armor and switched colors; what was usually grey was black and what should've been black was yellow on her outfit. Except the cape was more like his, yellow lining on the inside and black fabric on the outside.

The girl came forward into the light, her face alight with a smug grin and her blue eyes - visible through the cowl - sparkled with pride at saving the Boy Wonder himself.

"So," Robin said, a flirty grin coming onto his face, "Who're you supposed to be? Batgirl?"

The girl blinked at him once, twice, her smug look of pride melting into one of confusion, then she grinned widely. "That's right," she said, lifting her chin as if in defiance, obviously challenging him to say something negative about her identity.

Robin smirked at her. "Honey, you could be 'Bird-Watcher' for all I care; you just saved my ass, and without a single weapon or any armor on. That makes you O-K in my book."

Batgirl seemed flustered for a moment, blushing as crimson as her hair at the 'Bird-Watcher' comment.

"Ah, does someone have a crush on the Boy Wonder?" Robin teased her. He couldn't help it; he just _had _to be a troll sometimes. "I'm touched!"

Batgirl's face turned an even darker shade of red. "D-don't get your hopes up, bird-boy!" she exclaimed.

Robin smirked and shrugged innocently, which only served to remind him of his shoulder injury as it sent a shudder of pain through him and he gritted his teeth, groaning as the pain subsided slightly.

Batgirl gasped as he hunched forward, trying to curl in on himself to try and relieve the pain uselessly. "Crap! Hold on, Robin!" she exclaimed, rushing forward and getting behind him to untie his hands.

Once the knot was undone, the muscles in Robin's arms and shoulders protested as he moved his arms into a more comfortable position, bringing another moan out of his mouth as his shoulder throbbed with a painful vengeance.

Batgirl darted in front of him, kneeling next to the chair and looking him diretly in the masked-eyes, her own cerulean orbs filled with a slight panic. "What do we do? ! Your shoulder looks pretty bad!" she asked, her voice just below being completely hysterical.

Robin blinked carefully, making sure he wouldn't pass out from the blood loss. Without a word, he used his left hand to activate his homing signal on his belt, letting the big Bat know where he was and that he needed help.

"Batman will be here soon," he breathed out, his eyes finding Batgirl's again despite the haze of pain threatening to overtake him. "I suggest you get out of here; unless you feel up to explaining what you're doing fighting Two-Face with no weapons or training."

He smirked at her look of indecision, before she slowly rose to her feet again. She bit her lip, her gaze darting between him, the knocked out goons, the door, and back again. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, her voice shaky; she really was worried about him, he realized.

Robin gave a reassuring grin. "Of course I'm alright! And with the big Bat coming, I'll definetly be safe! You don't have to worry over me; just get your own butt out of here, because I'm pretty sure he'll be here in about five minutes," he said, nodding toward the door.

Still hesitant, Batgirl moved toward the exit, stopping in the doorway to give him one last look before disappearing up out of the door into an alleyway and into the night.

**Y~*~J**

Five minutes later when Batman arrived, he looked quite shocked at the amount of goons knocked out, _including _Two-Face, and he immediately went into 'DaddyBats mode' the second he saw Robin sitting in the middle of the room, holding a hand to his shoulder to slow the flow of blood despite being pale and woozy already.

The Bat shot forward like a bullet, steadying Robin to make sure he didn't slump sideways to the ground in exhaustion. "What happened?" he demanded gruffly, already pulling out some gauze for the shoulder.

Robin watched him work blurrily - why hadn't he done that earlier? His head was so fuzzy - and he smirked at his mentor. "I do believe we have some competition, Batman," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

**Y~*~J**

**A/N: How was it? ADORABLE! GAH! OK, this fic will NOT - repeat, _NOT _- be updated regularly. This will be updated when an idea for a one-shot hits me, no sooner and no later than that. And don't try to force me to update either; that'll just make me wait longer to update. *smirks evilly*  
~Persephone**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: It is my displeasure to inform you, my awesome fans, that my laptop got a virus that wiped its hard-drive. Everything - my music, my photos, my stories, _everything _- is now gone. I'm already working on retyping what I had of the stories I've been working on, but it'll take a _long _time to get everything back up to speed again. I would like to ask that you all stay very patient with me and please don't bug me about updating for a while.**

**Thanks. Yours truly,  
~Persephone**


End file.
